


Великий детектив Бокуто Котаро! И Акааши Кейджи, заклинатель сов

by Miss_Wyoming, Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Фестиваль только начался, а загадок уже много. Куда делись фотографии Акааши? Кто утихомирит разбушевавшийся талисман школы? Сколько будет романтических линий? Вопрос остаётся открытым.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shadowdancer.

— У основного состава и менеджеров по десять штук, у остальных по пять. — Кишитани, президент фотоклуба, передаёт Акааши стопку фотографий.

Каждый комплект запаян в прозрачный пакет. Кишитани явно гордится проделанной работой, поэтому Акааши из вежливости открывает верхний и проверяет качество.

Фотоклуб в самом деле молодцы: бумага такая плотная, что фотографии больше похожи на коллекционные карточки, глянцевая сторона блестит, цвета чёткие и насыщенные. Сами снимки отличные, их Акааши видел ещё на стадии отбора, когда они прикидывали, какие пойдут на продажу.

Весь этот совместный проект длился больше месяца. Пару дней Кишитани наблюдал за их тренировками, затем начал делать снимки, приводил своих ребят, что-то поручал им и комментировал на месте. Акааши стоило раз услышать его спокойный разбор, что-то про экспозицию, уменьшение выдержки и открытие диафрагмы при репортажной съёмке, баланс белого в условиях обилия жёлтого света спортзала, как стало ясно: Кишитани к своему делу относится так же серьёзно, как они — к волейболу.

— Ни одна фотография не повторяется.

Акааши кивает. На обратной стороне карточки, которую он держит, пропечатана цитата. Шрифт иероглифов сдержанный, получилось очень красиво.

Всё продумано до мелочей.

«Победа достаётся тому, кто вытерпит на полчаса больше, чем противник».

Акааши переворачивает карточку обратно и смотрит на сам снимок.

Бокуто на ней светится. Кулаки победно вскинуты, плечи свободно расправлены, подбородок вздёрнут. В широкой улыбке есть что-то хищное. Акааши тогда, ослеплённый победой, оглушённый криками, в очередной раз поразился, как же притягательна эта его безудержная энергия.

Именно тогда он окончательно убедился.

Акааши улыбается воспоминанию и переводит взгляд с фотографии на оригинал. На лице Бокуто волной сменяются эмоции: опущенные уголки губ уступают оживлению, и он выхватывает из стопки фотографий в руках Акааши другой комплект.

Акааши смотрит на следующую фотографию. На ней Бокуто пойман, видимо, на перемене: он в школьной форме, но без пиджака, расслабленно сидит на скамейке и сощурившись смотрит в объектив. Вокруг него очень много света, пара лучей расчерчивают снимок, цвета приглушены.

Акааши чувствует укол ревности, что кто-то видел его таким.

— Потрясающе, Кишитани-сан. — Он убирает фотографии Бокуто обратно в пакет, перебирает остальные комплекты: на них Сарукуй, Коноха, Широфуку…

В ответ на похвалу Кишитани расцветает скромной улыбкой, Акааши кланяется и снова благодарит его.

Бокуто не двигается.

— Идём, — подгоняет его Акааши. — Прилавок для продажи наверняка готов, нас ждут.

Бокуто, растерянно приподняв брови, смотрит на карточку в своей руке. Его палец, поглаживая, скользит по кромке. Заметив внимание, он сразу тушуется и неаккуратно засовывает фотографию обратно, едва не сминая плотную бумагу. У Кишитани от такого зрелища каменеет лицо.

— Да-да, идём, — Бокуто машет ему рукой, забывая поблагодарить, и Акааши отвешивает ещё один благодарный поклон — уже от лица капитана.

Они выходят в цветастый, украшенный к фестивалю коридор, и Акааши косится на стопку фотографий у себя в руках, затем на Бокуто: у того через плечо висит сумка.

— Положи к себе, пожалуйста. — Тот кивает, подставляет сумку, и Акааши освобождает руки, ссыпая фотографии в неё.

Под прилавки, как и в прошлом году, отвели дорогу между школьными воротами и главным входом. Пока они спускаются из комнаты фотоклуба, Акааши смотрит по сторонам: за несколько часов до открытия строгие коридоры расцвели оформлением. Клуб астрономии развесил под потолком макеты планет, стены забиты информационными плакатами, что-то расклеено даже на полу. И это только один этаж.

Всю дорогу Бокуто не болтает, а напряжённо о чём-то думает: брови сдвинуты к переносице. Когда они выходят на улицу, его лицо становится как никогда решительным.

— Акааши, мне нужно кое-что сказать.

Акааши собирается уже ответить «я слушаю, Бокуто-сан», тот обхватывает его запястье и тянет в сторону дорожки между корпусами, но тут Акааши видит приближающегося завуча. Как и то, что идёт она целенаправленно к ним.

Поэтому он остаётся непоколебим, даже когда Бокуто упирается пятками в землю, пытаясь стянуть его с места.

— Подожди, Бокуто-сан, к нам Такигава-сенсей идёт.

Бокуто сразу прекращает дёргать его и вытягивается по струнке. Глаза у него так и бегают. Он явно пытается вспомнить, что же такого натворил, что завуч пришла по его душу в день фестиваля.

Акааши еле сдерживает фырканье.

— Ага, волейбольный клуб. — Такигава-сенсей ниже и Бокуто, и Акааши на две головы, но смотрит она так цепко, что Акааши невольно оглядывает себя: нет ли каких-нибудь изъянов во внешнем виде. — Вы-то мне и нужны.

Она выдерживает достаточную паузу, чтобы оба разнервничались. По лицу Бокуто вообще можно предположить, что он взывает к своим волейбольным богам.

— Сова улетела, — произносит Такигава-сенсей.

Бокуто преисполняется любопытством.

— Это какой-то шифр? Тайное послание? — с благоговением перечисляет он. — Пароль? Это относится к нашему будущему успеху на национальных?

— Да нет же, болван! Наша сова. Она выбралась из вольера.

— А-а, — Бокуто скисает.

— Эта стерва опять сбежала. — Акааши краснеет от неловкости, но Такигава-сенсей редко стесняется в выражениях. — Чтобы к вечеру она сидела на своём месте. Поручаю это вам лично, Бокуши и Акато.

Они послушно кивают. Акааши готов поспорить, что имена Такигава-сенсей перепутала намеренно.

Она неспешно ковыляет прочь. И вдруг останавливается и кричит им:

— Бокуто, если ты и в этом году не возьмёшь национальные, то до самого выпуска будешь ловить эту сову и чистить её вольер.

— Такигава-сенсей! — возмущается Бокуто. — Вы же знаете, какие у нас с ней непростые отношения.

— Постарайся как следует!

Бокуто явно сбит с толку: гордиться вниманием завуча к своим успехам или опасаться её угроз?

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — напоминает Акааши.

Бокуто недовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Момент упущен. — Уже видны строящиеся прилавки, и они направляются туда. — И почему мы должны ловить эту старую сумасшедшую каргу? И больше всего меня интересует: как? Ну вот как она этими своими когтями открывает вольер?

Бокуто загибает пальцы, изображая когтистую лапу.

Сумасшедшей каргой он называет многолетний талисман академии по прозвищу Совушка. Умиляются ей лишь зелёные первогодки. Они же торчат на переменах в живом уголке, пока не понимают, что за мягкими перьями скрывается отвратительный характер.

Сам Акааши, впрочем, до сих пор считает её забавной.

— Может, она клювом подцепляет замок.

Он догадывается, почему Такигава-сенсей поручила Совушку именно им. Вообще, присмотр за живым уголком всегда входил в обязанности клуба биологии, вот только его президент и последний участник в марте выпустился. Полгода за Совушкой толком никто не ухаживал, найденные Такигавой-сенсей козлы отпущения все как один умудрялись отлынивать, Совушка голодала и дичала.

Поэтому Широфуку, питающая к старой вредине слабость, но отказавшаяся за ней присматривать — «Не могу же я быть ещё и её менеджером!», — договорилась с фотоклубом и вдобавок к обычному спортивному мероприятию организовала сбор средств. Было решено выпустить серию фотографий с членами одной из лучших волейбольных команд Токио и самого популярного клуба в академии, а все деньги от продажи заберёт тот, кто согласится взять на себя заботу о Совушке.

А пока этого не произошло, Такигава-сенсей с радостью спихнула эту обязанность на них.

— Или же она связана с тёмной магией, — говорит Бокуто. — Наверняка они вместе с Такигавой-сенсей выпустились из Хогвартса. — Акааши фыркает, а Бокуто продолжает всё более возмущённо. — Эта сова слишком умна для существа, чью маленькую голову занимают в основном глаза.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что она тебя не любит.

— Она слишком глупа, чтобы любить или не любить кого-то.

Акааши пожимает плечами: они как раз проходят по рядам прилавков, выискивая нужный.

Их прилавок мастерят Широфуку и Сузумеда. Рядом вертится Коноха: он, видимо, помог вытащить во двор стол. Они уже закрепили скатерть, расклеили плакаты и теперь ставят по обеим сторонам самодельную растяжку с надписями «волейбольный клуб Фукуродани» и «фотоклуб».

Акааши подбегает к Сузумеде: с её стороны сильно накренился шест, и он помогает установить его ровно и крепко в землю. Та вытирает тыльной стороной ладони лоб и благодарно улыбается.

— Принесли фотографии? — Широфуку отряхивает руки и вытирает их о юбку. Бокуто вываливает фотографии на стол. — Ого, круто.

Сузумеда заглядывает через плечо, и Широфуку выдает комплект с её фотографиями. Сузумеда быстро проглядывает их, не то что Широфуку: та свои долго и тщательно рассматривает, в какой-то момент даже немного краснеет от удовольствия. Показывает одну Акааши:

— Ну не красавица ли я, а, Акааши?

Акааши сдерживает смех и только вежливо кивает.

На фотографии Широфуку и правда очень хороша, даже почти неузнаваема. Нет обычной хитринки во взгляде, она даже немного мечтательна; волосы убраны в высокий хвост, открывая красивую длинную шею…

— Это что, живот у тебя так торчит? Ничего себе ты его отъела, — Бокуто заглядывает через плечо Акааши.

— Что? — Широфуку сразу забирает фотографию. Её взгляд мечется по изображению, а потом она хватает Бокуто за ухо и тычет фотографией в лицо: — Это ветер, ветер, он развевает футболку! Ты придурок, Бокуто Котаро.

Она отпускает его с самым возмущенным видом, Сузумеда хихикает, прикрывая рот, а Акааши даже не знает, как реагировать, поэтому просто приносит извинения Широфуку.

— Да перестань ты за него извиняться! — Широфуку до сих пор кипит, перебирая остальные фотографии.

Коноха наваливается на стол, проверяя устойчивость, Сузумеда достаёт банку под выручку и устанавливает по центру рамку. В ней снимок Совушки, заспанной и испуганной, а под ним — надпись «Позаботься о талисмане академии, впиши своё имя и забери приз!» и пустая графа.

Акааши делает шаг назад и осматривает плакаты. На одном сообщение, что «покупкой фотографии вы поддерживаете традиции академии», на другом — что стоимость одной фотографии — сто йен.

— Если бы итогом акции было пожизненное избавление от Совушки, у нас всё раскупили бы ещё до открытия, — ухмыляется Коноха, достаёт из кармана камеру и фотографирует прилавок.

— На память, — поясняет он. Широфуку возмущается, что нечего фотографировать без предупреждения, но продолжает распечатывать комплекты и вместе с Сузумедой раскладывать фотографии по столу.

— Вот ты бы и взяла на себя заботу о ней, Широфуку-сан, — говорит Акааши. У него всё не идёт из головы поручение Такигавы-сенсей.

— Не-ет, — улыбается та. — Я что? Я же выпущусь через полгода. Пусть это возьмёт на себя какой-нибудь ответственный кохай, — она выразительно двигает бровями. Акааши намёк игнорирует.

— Так, а где твои фотографии? — хмурится Широфуку. — Весь второй состав даже донесли, из первого состава тоже все, а фотографий Акааши нет. Бокуто!

— Всё на месте, — Бокуто на всякий случай прикрывает уши.

— Нет, не всё.

Бокуто роется в сумке и мотает головой.

— Может, мы выронили их в фотоклубе? — предполагает Акааши.

Коноха пожимает плечами:

— Да наверняка можно напечатать новые.

Сузумеда, перевязывавшая хвост, на этих словах роняет резинку для волос и лезет за ней под стол.

— Ничего печатать не придётся. Быстро пошёл и нашёл их, — велит Бокуто Широфуку. Голос у неё резкий, как всегда, когда её что-нибудь выводит из равновесия. Но когда она обращается к Акааши, тон заметно смягчается. — Акааши, будь добр, проследи за этим придурком, чтобы он нормально всё нашёл и донёс.

— Я ничего не терял!

— Хорошо, Широфуку-сан.

Он берёт Бокуто за локоть и уводит от греха подальше.

— Честно, Акааши, я их не терял, — горячо настаивает Бокуто. — Я не мог.

Они лавируют между людьми, и Акааши находит себе оправдание не отпускать его руку. И кивает.

Людей в самом деле стало больше: вот-вот будет официальное открытие фестиваля, после которого начнут пускать гостей, все классы и клубы делают последние приготовления. Откуда-то пахнет едой.

Вся эта шумиха — отличный фон, никто не заметит их с Бокуто пропажи. А если заметят, за своими делами не станут искать, а если станут — найти их будет не так просто… Отличная возможность уединиться.

Акааши косится на Бокуто. Недовольная гримаса пропала, теперь он зорко высматривает в пестроте плакатов, вывесок, флаеров что-нибудь интересное.

Акааши уже открывает рот, чтобы позвать его, но поток людей прибивает их к Онаге, и приходится подождать.

Онага возвышается над толпой с рекламной табличкой на груди и пачкой флаеров в руках.

— В три часа дня! Полоса препятствий от волейбольного клуба и группы поддержки. Успевайте записаться! В три часа дня, на втором стадионе. Добрый день! — При виде них Онага вытягивается по струнке и становится ещё выше.

Он как фонарный столб, не двигается с места и рассекает толпу на два потока, которые огибают его и снова сливаются в один. Так и Акааши с Бокуто расцепляют руки. Вернее, Акааши отпускает его, берёт из протянутой руки Онаги флаер и обходит слева. Бокуто — справа, хлопает Онагу по плечу, затем по спине и хвалит его за старания. Тот краснеет от удовольствия, и от него раздаются ещё более громкие зазывания на полосу препятствий.

Акааши с Бокуто вновь встают бок о бок, сворачивают на лестницу, но друг друга больше не касаются.

На втором этаже людей меньше. На лестничном пролёте Бокуто вдруг загораживает Акааши дорогу.

— Слушай, Акааши.

Он нерешительно кривит губы, взмахивает руками без слов. Вообще-то им нужно как можно скорее вернуться к девчонкам, а ещё Акааши должен найти правильные слова для Бокуто, и это гораздо важнее фотографий. Но Бокуто так сосредоточенно ищет что-то в своей голове, что Акааши понимает: всё это может и подождать.

— Слушаю, Бокуто-сан.

Акааши сжимает пальцы и чувствует в них что-то гладкое. Опускает глаза и видит флаер, который он взял у Онаги.

Поэтому он пропускает момент, когда Бокуто делает решительный шаг вперёд.

— Короче, — начинает он, и тут за ним раздаётся удивлённое:

— Акааши-семпай? — Акааши выглядывает и мгновенно скисает. Удивлённый возглас из-за спины Бокуто меняется на радостный. — Акааши-семпай!

На лице Бокуто появляется зверская гримаса, и Акааши бросает на него извиняющийся взгляд.

За Бокуто стоит его знакомый, из средней школы. Акааши немного удивлён.

— Акааши-семпай! Вот я и нашёл вас.

Улыбка на лице паренька растёт с каждым шагом навстречу Акааши, и точно так же с каждым его шагом надувается Бокуто. Акааши хлопает его по плечу, надеясь, что этот жест достаточно успокаивающий. Паренёк останавливается перед ними и сияет, и ёрзает на месте, будто не может понять: то ли полезть обниматься, то ли удержаться в рамках приличия. Акааши вежливо улыбается и молчит, разглядывая форму другой школы и раздумывая, что он мог здесь забыть.

— Вы, наверное, меня не узнаёте. Я Тамагучи, помните?

Акааши кивает, но чувствует, как улыбка из вежливой превращается в кислую.

Тамагучи он помнит отлично, а вот момент их знакомства — не очень. Тамагучи будто всегда знал его имя и всю среднюю школу оказывался рядом, куда бы Акааши ни шёл. Каждое утро начиналось с велосипедного звонка Тамагучи, которым он приветствовал его, проезжая мимо дома ровно в тот момент, когда Акааши выходил на крыльцо, а заканчивался день таким же звонким «Удачного вечера, Акааши-семпай!»

А когда Акааши узнал, что живёт Тамагучи совсем не по пути с ним, это стало поводом крепко задуматься о своей безопасности.

— Здравствуй, Тамагучи-кун, — Акааши в поисках поддержки бросает взгляд на Бокуто, но тот, обидевшись, копается в своём телефоне.

— Меня сюда позвала подруга, попросила о помощи, — улыбается Тамагучи. — А я помнил, что вы поступили в Фукуродани. Но даже не верил, что в самом деле встречу вас.

Акааши неловко переминается и пытается привлечь внимание Бокуто. Но тот, кажется, совсем не замечает его страданий.

Что делать с обожанием Тамагучи, Акааши не понимал и в средней школе. Его просто сносило волной восхищения, возникшего, как ему всегда казалось, на пустом месте. Поэтому Акааши его избегал.

— Так здорово увидеть вас снова. Вы стали ещё красив…

— Акааши, — не выдерживает Бокуто. Акааши, несмотря на то, что Бокуто всё это время демонстративно дулся, преисполняется благодарностью. — У нас вообще-то дела.

Фраза звучит так же требовательно, как и его оклик на поле — «Дай пас!». И действует на Акааши магически.

— Да, Тамагучи-кун. Рад тебя повидать, но у нас куча дел. Фестиваль, сам понимаешь. — Тамагучи враз становится таким несчастным, что его немного жаль.

Но тут его лицо озаряется, и он лезет в сумку.

— Акааши-семпай… М-может, дадите мне автограф? У меня с собой есть фотография из средней школы… Чисто случайно! Может, напишете мне какое-нибудь пожелание? Напутствие…

Акааши холодеет, глядя на протянутую фотографию. Откуда она вообще взялась?

Бокуто пытается заглянуть через плечо и рассмотреть её. Акааши закрывает её от него, а тот только сильнее вытягивает шею.

— Бокуто-сан, вы не окосеете? — недовольно бурчит он и пихает снимок обратно Тамагучи. Бокуто возмущённо фыркает.

— А автограф, Акааши-семпай? — Тамагучи снова протягивает фотографию. Акааши поспешно обещает подписать её позже и всучивает обратно, прикрыв флаером, доставшимся от Онаги, лишь бы Бокуто ничего не увидел. — Договорились! — радуется Тамагучи, рассматривая флаер. — До обеда я буду, — он делает паузу, припоминая, — на третьем этаже главного корпуса. Подруга сказала, что ориентир — кафе в соседнем кабинете, — он ещё раз улыбается. — Надеюсь, вы заглянете.

Акааши согласно кивает и вежливо улыбается в ответ.

— Малознакомым людям ты улыбаешься, значит, — ворчит Бокуто. — А со мной как будто маску нацепил.

Акааши на это думает, что если бы он не научился не реагировать на выходки Бокуто ещё в первый год, то его непременно увезли бы в больницу с каким-нибудь дурацким диагнозом. С чем-нибудь вроде «переутомления лица».

— Это просто вежливость, — коротко вздыхает он. И почему повышенное внимание так утомительно?

— А фотки твои интимные у него тоже из вежливости?

Акааши сдерживает смешок.

— Бокуто-сан, ты в своём уме?

— А что ты там так усиленно прятал?

Акааши только качает головой и улыбается сам себе: теперь у него есть ещё один повод подразнить Бокуто.

На подходе к фотоклубу они внимательно осматривают пол: не выпал ли комплект с фотографиями Акааши где-то здесь. Но в коридоре ничего не лежит. А может, его уже кто-то нашёл.

К счастью, Кишитани ещё на месте. Он внимательно выслушивает сбивчивый рассказ Бокуто и кивает.

— Нет, здесь мы фотографий не находили. — Он поправляет очки и при взгляде на поникшего Бокуто поспешно добавляет: — Знаете, если вы не найдёте пропавший комплект, мы можем распечатать новый. Конечно, времени на типографию уже нет, поэтому качество будет хуже… В комнате студсовета есть подходящий принтер, а у нас есть фотобумага, — начинает бормотать он и перебивает сам себя: — А в качестве компенсации мы снизим цену.

Он разворачивает к себе ноутбук и щёлкает несколько раз по тачпаду. Сначала загружается экран, затем Кишитани открывает папку «Волейбольный клуб, фестиваль». В ней — ещё множество папок с указанием фамилии-имени и даты съёмки.

Даже Акааши немного пробирает от этой педантичности, а вот Бокуто вовсе не замечает ничего странного.

Кишитани пролистывает все папки сверху вниз, затем обратно и ещё раз вниз. Хмурится.

— Странно.

— Что странно? — вскидывается Бокуто.

— Подождите, может, я случайно переместил её в другую… — Он вбивает в поиск «Акааши Кейджи», и после непродолжительного времени окошко показывает ноль результатов.

— Эм, — Кишитани выглядит сбитым с толку и расстроенным. — Слушай, — обращается он в пространство между шкафом и подоконником, и Акааши замечает там ещё одного парня, с безразличным выражением поправляющего на голове кроличьи ушки. — Ты делал что-нибудь на ноутбуке? — Парень качает головой. — Сюда никто не заходил? — Ещё одно отрицание. — Очень странно, — Кишитани трёт подбородок. — Я здесь неотлучно почти с самого утра. До меня здесь была только А-чан… Я обязательно у неё спрошу.

Он выпрямляется и чуть наклоняет голову в поклоне:

— Я прошу прощения, но фотографии куда-то пропали. Но ничего страшного, — он вскидывает руки, — я всегда их дублирую, и на моём личном компьютере они точно остались, вы даже можете их скопировать. Правда, — он ещё раз кланяется, извиняясь, — только завтра.

Акааши заверяет его, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Ему в самом деле всё равно, будут его фотографии продаваться или нет. А вот Кишитани явно нет, и расслабляется он только после того, как Акааши рассказывает, что они уже открыли прилавок и фотографии пользуются успехом.

— Зачем удалять твои фотографии? — начинает рассуждать Бокуто, когда они выходят в коридор. — Нет, ну серьёзно?

— Это, конечно, странно, Бокуто-сан. Но мне всё-таки кажется, что это ерунда.

Но Бокуто, конечно, его не слушает.

— Это очень странно… И опасно, Акааши. — Он уже весь в раздумьях и не обращает внимания на то, что ему говорят. Да и вообще на то, что происходит вокруг.

Поэтому Акааши может открыто им любоваться. Его живая мимика притягивает взгляд, а складку, пролегающую между бровей, рука так и тянется разгладить.

— Бокуто-сан, — решается он. Вокруг как раз никого нет, почему бы не сейчас.

Но Бокуто щёлкает пальцами, поднимая указательный вверх.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это точно кто-то из команды. И у меня уже есть кандидатуры.

Бокуто смотрит на него в ожидании, что он хоть как-нибудь выразит свой интерес. Акааши мрачнеет, понимая, что так просто его от этой истории не отвлечь.

Бокуто отсутствие реакции не смущает, и он продолжает:

— Итак, первый на очереди — Онага.

Акааши трёт переносицу.

— Ты с ума сошёл.

— Вовсе нет! Вспомни: в начале года ты съел онигири с его тарелки.

Акааши хмыкает, вспоминая ту неловкую ситуацию.

— Я просто перепутал тарелки.

— А Онага ничего не перепутал. Он прокрался в кабинет клуба и, зловеще хихикая, удалил твои фотографии во имя мести.

— Ты сам себя слышишь? — Кем надо быть, чтобы представить скромного, избегающего внимания Онагу… вот таким! Когда Акааши извинялся перед ним за ту оплошность, Онага в ответ тоже извинялся, хотя ему-то было не за что.

— Вторая кандидатура — Коноха, — продолжает Бокуто. — Как ты знаешь, он был самым популярным парнем в клубе…

— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Коноха никогда не был популярным. Девушки называют его симпатичным, но над его попытками флиртовать угорает вся команда.

— Но потом на нашей волейбольной площадке появился действительно красивый парень, — тут у Бокуто немного краснеют скулы.

Акааши понимает, что ситуация не так безнадёжна, как он думал, и ему тоже становится теплее.

— Откуда вообще такая информация?

— Проверенные статистические данные! — Бокуто бросает на него мимолётный взгляд и ускоряет шаг. Акааши торопится за ним. — Так что Коноха мог из зависти удалить твои фотографии. Может даже, он просто завидует тому, как мы близки. На первом году мы с Конохой дружили больше остальных.

— Значит, мотив — ревность?

— Ревнивая зависть или завистливая ревность, как говорят среди детективов, — важно кивает Бокуто.

Акааши прикидывает, как скоро у него начнёт дёргаться глаз.

— Ещё варианты? — спрашивает он.

— Широфуку — ты победил её на прошлом кулинарном конкурсе, — начинает Бокуто. — Сарукуй — теперь он не единственный с такой причёской. Коми — потому что ты младше, но намного выше… Ты стольким людям успел насолить, Акааши, удивлён, что ты такой конфликтный.

— Звучит бредово.

— Когда расследуешь такое сложное и запутанное дело, нельзя отрицать и наличие бреда, — важно заявляет Бокуто.

— Ого! — раздаётся дальше по коридору знакомый голос. Бокуто и Акааши оборачиваются. — Это же капитан волейбольного клуба Фукуродани и его заместитель, как неожиданно снова видеть их вместе! Они приближаются к нам, и Бокуто, как всегда, на полшага впереди…

— Замолчи, Коми, — усмехается Коноха, толкая его в плечо.

— Я просто тренируюсь, — объясняет Коми и оглядывается. — Это что же, команда почти в полном составе? Над гениальным либеро Коми возвышается… стоит… Хм, невзрачно стоит Сарукуй. — Сарукуй беззлобно даёт ему по шее, и Коми продолжает: — Из темноты коридора к ним выходит Вашио со своим обычным сурово-осуждающим выражением лица.

— А может, это Вашио, — перебивает Бокуто и ловит недоумённые взгляды.

— А у него какой мотив? — спрашивает Акааши.

— Никакого. Вот как мастерски он отвёл от себя подозрения.

— Вы вообще о чём? — Сарукуй выражает мнение остальных третьегодок, которых этот разговор явно сбил с толку.

— Мы потеряли один комплект фотографий, — коротко поясняет Акааши. — И Бокуто-сан теперь развлекается.

— Не мы потеряли, а кто-то их украл. И я не развлекаюсь. Я подозреваю.

— Бокуто! — Коми даёт ему в живот, искренне думая, что бьёт не больно. Вечно он так. Причём кто бы ни жаловался на силу его ударов, он никому не верит.

Поэтому Бокуто ожидаемо сгибается пополам.

— Серьёзно? Всех нас подозреваешь? Нет, вы только подумайте! — он замахивается для ещё одного тычка, но Акааши спасает Бокуто от расправы.

— Коми-сан, вы ведь вместе с самого утра?

— Ага.

— Мы встретились у выхода из общежития и оттуда пошли все вместе.

— Ещё дошли до станции и купили любимые пончики Широфуку. Чтобы она сидела за прилавком подольше, а мы могли ходить и развлекаться, — Сарукуй негромко смеётся.

— Хитро, хитро… — Бокуто не успевает договорить, потому что Акааши тянет его за рукав, показывая в сторону окна. — Старая карга!

Совушка спокойно сидит на карнизе и смотрит на них сквозь стекло. Акааши подрывается открыть окно и почти касается её пушистых пёрышек. Но ребята позади поднимают галдёж, который спугивает Совушку, и она улетает на ближайшее дерево.

Акааши махнул бы на неё рукой, но всё же вспоминает суровое лицо Такигавы-сенсей и нехотя спускается. Третьегодки идут следом.

Все вместе они становятся под деревом, решая, кто за ней полезет. Акааши хочет вызваться, но его опережает Вашио. Без лишних слов он ползёт по толстенному стволу, перекидывает ногу через ветку и почти дотягивается до Совушки, как та с криком срывается и летит прямо над Сарукуем. Все суетятся, кто-то успевает скинуть пиджак, Коноха стоит, согнув колени, как будто готовится принять мяч.

— Лови её, лови!

Сарукуй подпрыгивает, вытягивает руки, напрягает пальцы — и вместо того, чтобы поймать её, отталкивает тушку Совушки так, что та делает кульбит в воздухе и, резко меняя траекторию, летит в противоположную сторону. Сарукуй восклицает:

— Коми, подстрахуй!

Коми несётся в сторону Совушки, не сводя с неё взгляд, но вместо того, чтобы подпрыгнуть с разбегу, он скользит животом по траве, прямо к тому месту, где очутилась бы Совушка, будь она мячом. Но та тормозит на подлёте, шумно хлопая крыльями, хлещет Коми по руке и опять скрывается в неизвестном направлении. Где-то раздаётся воронье карканье.

Акааши трёт ладонью лоб. Слов не находится. Бокуто веселится где-то сбоку, даже не пытаясь сдержать приступы хохота.

Когда он немного успокаивается, то всё-таки говорит:

— Да, ребят. Знаете, как это называется? Профдеформация.

— Откуда ты таких умных слов-то нахватался? — огрызается Сарукуй.

— Может, он не знает, что это значит? — предполагает Коноха.

— Но к месту ведь употребил…

Бокуто возмущённо налетает на них.

Переругиваясь, они расходятся. Коноха куда-то ускользает, Сарукуй говорит, что ему нужно проверить — тут его лицо становится особенно ехидным, — как справляются с делами девчонки из команды поддержки, Вашио и Коми увязываются за ним.

— Знаешь, Акааши, — говорит ему Сарукуй напоследок. — Если бы мы хотели кому насолить, то это, скорее всего, был бы Бокуто, никак не ты.

Возвращаться к Широфуку ни с чем не хочется, искать Совушку тем более, поэтому Акааши с Бокуто бесцельно бродят по фестивалю. Акааши пытается подгадать момент и высказать то, в чём он собирался признаться ещё утром. Он принял твёрдое решение: это обязательно должно произойти сегодня. Но вокруг то слишком много людей, то обстановка не та.

Они добираются до внутреннего двора, и Бокуто некстати возвращается к своим рассуждениям о пропавших фотографиях.

— Акааши, всё это очень серьезно, — возражает он на просьбу перестать забивать голову ерундой. — Вдруг у тебя появился сталкер?

— Очень сомневаюсь. — На этих словах Акааши вспоминает, что пообещал Тамагучи автограф. Не зайти ли к нему сейчас?

— Все жертвы так говорят.

— А может, это ты похититель, Бокуто-сан? — хмыкает Акааши.

Зря он это говорит. Бокуто выглядит глубоко оскорблённым и молчит долгие секунды.

— Или ты! — говорит он вдруг.

Акааши не успевает опомниться, как Бокуто толкает его к стене и прижимает ладони по обе стороны от него.

— Признайся, Акааши, — он грозно сверкает глазами, — похититель — ты сам!

Акааши выдерживает паузу, чтобы убедиться, что он не шутит.

— Почему?

Вопиюще разумный вопрос Бокуто совершенно не смущает. Он его игнорирует и хлопает ладонью по стене:

— Признайся!

— Потрясающе, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши качает головой. — Ты избежишь логики, даже если в тебя ей выстрелят в упор. — Он нагибается и проходит под рукой Бокуто. — На нас люди смотрят.

Бокуто пихает Акааши локтем в ребро, тот недовольно потирает пострадавший бок и вдруг замечает сгорбившегося на скамейке Коноху. Кивает Бокуто, дескать, посмотри на это. Тот разворачивается и цокает:

— Он похож на котёнка под дождём.

Коноха и правда сидит, погружённый в себя, будто брошен всеми и никому не нужен. Глядит куда-то под ноги и ковыряет носком кроссовка землю.

Бокуто без раздумий отправляется спасать Коноху из его уголка уныния.

— Что случилось? — без особых вступлений вопрошает он, падая на скамейку рядом с Конохой. Акааши садится с другой стороны.

Коноха вздыхает… очень тяжко. Переводит взгляд с одного на другого, запускает пятерню в волосы, пытаясь смахнуть с лица чёлку, но она от этого ещё больше топорщится.

— Вот вы никогда не чувствовали себя так, будто вашей жизнью кто-то управляет? Кто-то с абсолютно дикими фантазиями в голове?

Бокуто с Акааши переглядываются.

— Да, пару раз замечал такое, — потирает подбородок Бокуто.

— И вот даже сейчас. Ведь кому-то было нужно, чтобы…

— Дамы и господа! — прерывает его крик из-за спины. Бокуто от неожиданности вскакивает со скамейки, Акааши затыкает уши и оборачивается.

Это Коми. Он где-то раздобыл громкоговоритель и теперь выразительно им помахивает. А потом снова подносит ко рту.

— Неужели это Коноха с его внезапным философским настроением? Что мы обсуждаем сегодня? Эффект бабочки? Существование множества вселенных? Возможно ли, что перед нами не Коноха, а его умный и обаятельный двойник?

— Захлопнись! — Коноха соскакивает с места и бежит за удирающим Коми. Тот злодейски смеётся в громкоговоритель.

Когда Акааши приходит в себя от удивления, то вдруг понимает, что вот он, шанс. На них никто не смотрит, все чем-нибудь заняты, а в самом дворе больше никого нет.

Он уже готов положить ладонь поверх ладони Бокуто, смотрящего вслед Конохе и Коми, как тот оборачивается:

— Вот придурки. — Акааши порывается сказать о всём самом важном, что крутится у него в голове весь день, но Бокуто хватает его под локоть. — Бывают же люди. Давай, пошли быстрее.

— Куда? — не понимает Акааши.

— Ну ты же обещал своему Ямагучи автограф, — морщится он, хлопая себя по карманам. — Разделаемся с этим побыстрее.

— Тамагучи, — машинально поправляет его Акааши, и они поднимаются на третий этаж.

Народу там хватает. Акааши почти сразу замечает ростовую фигуру в поварском колпаке, которая рекламирует устроенное чьим-то классом кафе «Ленивая яишенка». Рядом с дверью висит меню, и Акааши пробегает по нему глазами, отмечая, что было бы неплохо заглянуть сюда позже.

Сейчас же он искренне надеется, что Бокуто не последует за ним к Тамагучи. Совершенно зря: Бокуто следует за ним не отставая, разве что на пятки не наступает.

— Бокуто-сан, может, не стоит?

Бокуто смотрит на него с таким зверским лицом, что Акааши понимает: сейчас его ничто не переубедит, тем более разумные доводы. Остаётся только смириться.

Кабинет, в который их звал Тамагучи, оказывается кабинетом студсовета. Акааши удивлённо смотрит на табличку и заглядывает как можно осторожнее, опасаясь помешать какому-нибудь важному делу.

— А потом он такой бум, бам! И лишает его руки… Акааши-семпай!

Нет, дверью они явно не ошиблись. Тамагучи собственной персоной стоит посреди кабинета студсовета. При виде Акааши он вытягивает руки, будто призывая кинуться к нему в объятия.

— Нет, — тихо бормочет Акааши себе под нос. — Пожалуй, откажусь.

И снова выдавливает из себя вежливую улыбку, на которую Бокуто недовольно фыркает.

Тамагучи оказывается в кабинете не один: за компьютером сидит девушка со смешными маленькими хвостиками и в очках с тяжёлой оправой. Она машет им рукой, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и продолжает щёлкать мышкой, даже когда Тамагучи представляет её:

— Это моя давняя подруга, А-чан.

Акааши кивает и тут же вспоминает, что уже слышал сегодня это имя.

— Я правда очень занят, Тамагучи-кун. — Врать немного совестно. — Давай поскорее покончим с нашим делом.

Тамагучи сияет и выуживает фотографию из сумки. Акааши поспешно протягивает руку… но фотографию перехватывает Бокуто.

Акааши прикрывает лицо рукой. Но всё равно видит, что на голове Бокуто даже уши, кажется, пришли в движение.

— Ого! — восклицает наконец он. — Ого-го.

Казалось бы — ну что такого? Просто фотография очень растрёпанного Акааши. Ну да, верхние пуговицы рубашки вырваны, ну да, у него разбита губа. А ещё взгляд такой, будто он собирается сожрать фотографа живьём. И Акааши в самом деле был готов, потому что ну кто вообще фотографирует людей в таком виде?

— Вау, Акааши, — обиженно говорит Бокуто. — Ты никогда не рассказывал о своём тёмном прошлом. Ты был хулиганом?

Акааши пользуется моментом и выхватывает карточку у него из руки. Тамагучи привстает в тревоге на цыпочки, и они с Бокуто в унисон восклицают:

— Это же раритет!

— Ты бы с ней поосторожней!

— Акааши-семпай, я хочу сохранить её на долгие-долгие годы, не мните, пожалуйста, — Тамагучи вкладывает в ладонь Акааши ручку. — Напишите, пожалуйста, что-нибудь. От всего сердца.

Акааши уже даже не смущается. Он, скорее, теряет ощущение реальности из-за всего этого цирка, что происходит с ним с утра.

Хочется придумать фразу поостроумнее, чтобы она звучала как пожелание, но в то же время чувствовалась подколка. Но Тамагучи его торопит, а Бокуто хищно нависает за спиной и бдит.

— Да разойдитесь вы, мне дышать нечем. — Акааши садится за стол и думает, что же он хочет больше: остроумную фразу или скорейшее избавление от этой ситуации?

И выбирает второе.

«С наилучшими пожеланиями. Акааши», — выводит он как можно старательнее.

Тамагучи задыхается от восторга, и от его приступа приходит в себя А-чан.

— Ох, вы же волейболисты! — узнаёт их она. — Ну как там продажи?

Акааши даже не сразу понимает, о чём она.

— Ваша менеджер ведь забрала фотографии? — уточняет А-чан.

Бокуто настораживается, а Акааши осторожно спрашивает:

— Какая именно?

— Такая щекастая и сонная? — тут же добавляет Бокуто.

А-чан хлопает глазами и на мгновение перестаёт болтать ногой.

— Ну, сонной она не выглядела, вполне бодрая была. Щёки как щёки, — она тут же ощупывает свои. — Не больше моих.

— Пузатая? — пытается продолжить допрос Бокуто, но Акааши вмешивается:

— Рыжая или светленькая?

— А-а. Светленькая, с хвостиком, ага. Постоянно забываю, как её зовут.

Бокуто с Акааши переглядываются. Бокуто пытается что-то телепатически ему передать — что-то об уликах, расследовании и преступниках.

— Торговля идёт полным ходом. Спасибо, что поинтересовались, — кивает Акааши.

А-чан улыбается и надевает наушники, продолжая щёлкать мышкой.

Тамагучи на прощание машет флаером.

— Я обязательно приду на соревнования, — он улыбается, и тут в окне рядом с ним мелькает стремительная тень. Тамагучи, видимо, тоже замечает её, потому что вздрагивает и оглядывается. — Призрак с четвёртого этажа, — бормочет он. — С самого утра о нём говорят. Я и сам его слышал. Жуткий. Сейчас шумно, не расслышишь ни за что, а вот когда народу было поменьше, и он там…

Он замолкает, выдерживая паузу. Бокуто сдаётся почти сразу:

— И что он там?

— Стонал! И кричал. Как будто ему больно, — заканчивает Тамагучи жутковатым шёпотом. — Не знаю, призрак там или нет, но звуки были те ещё.

Акааши выходит из кабинета студсовета в растрёпанных чувствах.

— Неужели это Сузумеда забрала фотографии, — задумчиво тянет он и смотрит на Бокуто.

Бокуто меняется в лице. Он бледнеет и оттягивает узел галстука, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё.

— Акааши. Нам это. Поговорить надо.

Голос у него такой серьёзный, что Акааши готовится к новым приключениям на свою голову. И, естественно, следует за Бокуто.

Тот ведёт его по третьему этажу, заворачивает к лестнице, и они поднимаются ещё выше. Но и это Бокуто не устраивает: он не останавливается до самого конца коридора, где темно и окна заставлены неубранными классными досками.

— Слушай, это ерунда какая-то, — говорит он. — То, что Сузумеда забрала фотографии.

— Конечно, — кивает Акааши. — Я ведь отлично помню, что их забрали мы.

— Нет, Акааши, я про твой комплект. Понимаешь, — он облизывает губы, — он у меня.

Акааши молча ждёт продолжения. Бокуто тяжело вздыхает и лезет в карманы брюк. Потом хмурится и хлопает себя по лбу.

— Я не сразу понял, что стащил их, — объясняет он, стягивает с плеча сумку и садится на пол. — В смысле, я вообще не хотел их красть. Когда мы только заметили пропажу, они в самом деле просто были у меня в сумке. Но я этого не знал. А позже увидел и, ну… Решил повременить. Да где же они?

Он переворачивает сумку, и из неё сыпется всё содержимое: яркие наушники, дезодорант, несколько полупустых пачек жвачки, растрёпанная записная книжка…

— Ничего не понимаю, — Бокуто хватается за голову. — Если они не у меня, то где ещё?

Он поднимает взгляд, и Акааши любуется им. Либо Бокуто обладает каким-то гипнотическим даром, либо так он действует только на Акааши.

— Это всего лишь мои фотографии, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто качает головой.

— Не всего лишь фотографии.

— Тогда, — Акааши чувствует себя так, будто ему нужно перебраться на другой берег по очень тонкому льду, — фотографии всего лишь меня?

Бокуто повторяет: «Не всего лишь». И поднимается на ноги.

— Акааши, я очень давно хотел тебе сказать…

— Нет, это я очень давно хотел тебе сказать кое-что, Бокуто-сан.

— Целый день думал, как лучше подступиться, всё время кто-то мешал. То ребята, то сова, то твой сумасшедший поклонник.

Акааши решает не перечислять виновных в том, что он тоже всё ещё не признался: в основном был виноват он сам.

— И ты мне нравишься, Бокуто-сан, — прерывает он и шагает ближе. Под ногой хрустит раздавленная пачка жвачки.

— Ты мне очень-очень нравишься, Акааши, — возражает Бокуто.

Акааши чувствует его дыхание на губах, как вдруг откуда-то раздаётся не то вскрик, не то стон. Они оборачиваются на звук.

Слышится ещё один жутковатый стон, а следом — непонятный шелест и хлопки.

— Это то… что я думаю? — Бокуто вцепляется ему в плечо. — Привидение?

— Привидений не существует, — Акааши выискивает где-нибудь на стенах рекламу фестивальной комнаты страха, но ничего не находится. — Скорее, кто-то пытается нас напугать.

Бокуто ухмыляется, явно предвкушая хорошее приключение. Он крадётся вдоль стены, прислушиваясь к звукам, и останавливается у двери. Дёргает ручку, та поддаётся, и Бокуто, открыв дверь, разочарованно вздыхает.

— Пыльный комок перьев, ничего интересного.

На них огромными глазами смотрит застуканная Совушка.

Она пролетает над их головами, задевая Бокуто, будто отвешивает подзатыльник, и садится на шкаф с учебными пособиями, откуда весело ухает.

Надо бы отнести её в вольер, думает Акааши. Но Совушка за долгие годы своей жизни наточила такие когти, что голой рукой её не возьмёшь и на плечо не посадишь. Разве что на пиджак.

— Что ты делаешь? — Бокуто замечает его движение и в испуге разворачивается к нему. Акааши, расстёгивая пуговицы, поднимает на него взгляд. — Нет, Акааши, это слишком рано! Я не готов.

Он пытается закрыть глаза растопыренными пальцами, а потом не выдерживает, за полы пиджака дёргает Акааши на себя и застёгивает пуговицы, которые тот только что расстегнул. На него Бокуто не смотрит, смотрит вниз, на свои пальцы, сражающиеся с пуговицами и петлями. А вот Акааши смотрит на Бокуто. Его покрасневшие скулы кажутся горячими, брови сведены к переносице, губы шевелятся в беззвучных ругательствах.

Какой же он красивый.

Акааши пропускает момент, когда Бокуто закупоривает его в пиджак обратно, и снова расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу. Когда он добирается до середины, верхняя уже снова застёгнута.

— Да что ты делаешь? — обрывает его Акааши. Бокуто выразительно таращится, явно пытаясь передать свои переживания телепатически, дёргает его за пиджак и округляет губы в ещё одном «не готов». Акааши наконец понимает, о чём он: — Это для Совушки, чтобы она мне руку не разодрала, — и добавляет укоризненно: — Бокуто-сан.

Совушка издаёт клокочущий звук, ужасно напоминающий смешок.

Пока Бокуто закрывает пылающее лицо руками, умирая от смущения, Акааши успевает-таки снять пиджак, обмотать им руку и посадить Совушку на предплечье.

Он улыбается, поглаживая её кончиками пальцев от клюва вверх, по голове, та жмурится от удовольствия и издаёт умилительное урчание.

Бокуто справляется с собой и кладёт подбородок Акааши на плечо.

— Ты действуешь на неё каким-то волшебным образом. Может, ты заклинатель сов? — он поворачивает голову и чуть-чуть касается губами его шеи.

Акааши от неожиданности вздрагивает, и Совушка открывает глаза. Перья тут же встают дыбом от увиденного, она возмущённо ухает и слетает с предплечья Акааши в коридор.

Они стоят неподвижно, пытаясь переварить, что только что произошло.

— Мне показалось, или она только что приревновала тебя ко мне? — наконец нарушает тишину Бокуто.

Рука Акааши безвольно опускается. Он стягивает с неё безнадёжно измятый, в дырочках от коготков пиджак.

— Мы же почти поймали её, — замечает Акааши. Ему немного жаль того, что случилось, вернее, не случилось до этого.

— Эй! Прежде чем признаваться мне в чувствах, стоило бы выяснить отношения с этой старухой, — парирует Бокуто.

Они смотрят друг на друга и ухмыляются. Он проводит рукой по щеке Акааши, но момент явно упущен.

— Сузумеда! — выпаливает вдруг Бокуто. — У нас есть зацепка. Идём допрашивать Сузумеду!

«О нет», — думает Акааши и отправляется за ним с твёрдым намерением уберечь кого бы то ни было от допросов.

— А за что ты вообще взъелся на Совушку? — спрашивает он по дороге.

— А, — Бокуто, не сбавляя шага, мрачнеет. — Как-то она украла моё мясо.

Акааши кивает. Вполне себе причина.

— Фотографии волейболистов! От фотоклуба! — слышится издалека. — Поддержите талисман школы!

Народу во дворе уже меньше: большинство разбрелись по клубным мероприятиям и развлечениям от классов. Продавцы явно чувствуют себя свободнее, могут болтать друг с другом, серьёзная девушка за прилавком с томиками манги и вовсе сидит за чтением.

— Спасибо за неравнодушие, — пропевает Широфуку покупательнице и опускает монетку в сто йен в банку с выручкой-призом. Монетка бряцает о кучу таких же.

Сузумеда кланяется, покупательница забирает фотографию Конохи.

— Мне для подруги, — зачем-то оправдывается она, заметив Акааши, прижимает фотографию к груди и уходит.

Широфуку падает на стул и пристраивает локоть между разложенными фотографиями.

— Как торговля? — интересуется Бокуто, косясь на Сузумеду. Та стоит, уперев руки в бока и щурясь на солнце.

Широфуку в ответ стучит ногтем по банке: горстка монеток подбирается к делению в две тысячи.

— Как расследование? — парирует она.

— Какое такое расследование, — неприязненно бормочет Бокуто.

Конечно, ему не хочется признаваться, что фотографии украл он сам, да ещё и случайно. А потом снова прошляпил. Проще сделать вид, что никакого расследования не было.

— Что там, Сарукуй говорил, они искали? — Широфуку, не поднимая голову с подставленной руки, поворачивается к Сузумеде. — Кто убил Лору Палмер?

— Совы не то, чем кажутся, — многозначительно кивает Сузумеда.

Но Бокуто их подколки игнорирует: он буравит взглядом Сузумеду и вряд ли долго выдержит, прежде чем устроить ей открытый допрос. Акааши же верит в презумпцию невиновности и считает, что нужно действовать деликатно.

Он мысленно повторяет это слово — «деликатно», — смотрит на Бокуто и вздыхает.

— Вы слышали про кафе, которое устроил класс Вашио? На третьем этаже. — Широфуку упирает ладони в поясницу и потягивается. — Его одноклассник, м-м, забыла, как зовут, подрабатывает в семейном ресторанчике и собирается учиться на повара.

В голове тут же всплывает меню, которое Акааши разглядывал.

— У них там есть горячие булочки, — говорит он. Нужно отвлечь Широфуку, чтобы Сузумеда осталась одна. — С лапшой, яйцом и специями.

Широфуку мечтательно жмурится. Бокуто тоже выглядит заинтересованным.

— Ты можешь сходить, пока их не разобрали, я за всем присмотрю, — предлагает Сузумеда. И со смехом отпихивает голову Широфуку, когда та благодарно тычется макушкой ей в бок.

Широфуку, с которой тут же слетает сонливость, уходит, напевая под нос.

— Шутки в сторону, — Бокуто хлопает ладонями по столу и строит серьёзную мину. Акааши возвращает на место упавшую от хлопка фотографию Совушки, Сузумеда присаживается на освободившееся место и удивлённо смотрит на Бокуто. — Зачем ты удалила фотографии Акааши?

Приветливое выражение пропадает с лица Сузумеды, кровь отливает, и веснушки, обычно еле различимые, становятся отчётливо видны.

— Ох, — она закрывает лицо ладонями. — Я случайно.

Акааши, собиравшийся было осадить Бокуто и начать разговор издалека, осекается. Так фотографии в самом деле удалила Сузумеда?..

Она трёт щёки и лоб. Но тут же убирает ладони от лица и берёт себя в руки, вот только всё ещё кажется очень смущённой.

Бокуто, похоже, сбит с толку не меньше неё: что на этот раз не ошибся.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — перехватывает инициативу Акааши. — Утром ты отправилась за напечатанными фотографиями, так?

Сузумеда кивает:

— Там была девушка, А-чан, она очень спешила. Она показала, где лежат фотографии, и тут же убежала.

Мимо них, за спинами Бокуто и Акааши, проходит группка посетителей. Сузумеда берёт паузу, провожая их взглядом.

— Я не хотела подглядывать… — Губы у неё вздрагивают, и она медленно вздыхает. — На столе, рядом с напечатанными фотографиями, был открыт ноутбук, не заблокированный. И как раз была открыта папка со всеми нашими фотографиями.

— Но зачем нужно было удалять? — перебивает Бокуто.

Сузумеда мотает головой.

— Я не хотела ничего удалить! Я хотела скопировать, у меня была с собой флешка, — она сцепляет пальцы в замок. — Но тут послышались шаги, я вдруг перепугалась… сама не знаю, отчего, нажала не те клавиши… и удалила. И испугалась ещё сильнее.

— И убежала, забыв про напечатанные комплекты, — заканчивает Акааши.

Сузумеда снова кивает.

— Извините, — совсем сникает она.

— Ты хотела скопировать фотографии Акааши? — в голосе Бокуто слышится ревность.

Но ревность не находит выхода, потому что Сузумеда вдруг бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону, куда ушла Широфуку, и краснеет так густо, что веснушки сливаются с кожей.

— Тогда кого? — спрашивает Бокуто, когда она отрицательно качает головой.

Акааши не успевает сказать, что это уже не их дело, а Бокуто не успевает закончить вопрос, как Сузумеда выпаливает:

— Онага! Я хотела сохранить фотографии Онаги.

— О, — говорит Бокуто, и до него, видимо, доходит. — Ого!

Сузумеда заправляет прядь за ухо, но та тут же падает обратно на висок.

— Мы в одном классе, знаете. И он такой… простой и вместе с тем хороший, — она неопределённо взмахивает рукой. — Надёжный.

Она уже давно не смотрит им в глаза, а разглядывает разложенные фотографии. Акааши становится неуютно из-за того, что они влезли в чужую тайну.

Почему-то обрадованный Бокуто уверяет Сузумеду, что Онага — отличный парень, который хорошо ей подходит, что он наверняка не откажет ей, если к февралю она наберётся смелости.

— А вообще лучше не затягивать до февраля, — добавляет он.

Сузумеда уже совсем смущена и мнётся, не зная, куда себя деть. Обычно она довольно бойкая, Акааши впервые видит её такой.

— Не переживай. Кишитани-сан сказал, что дома у него сохранены и оригиналы, и обработанные версии, — говорит он. — И что мы можем скопировать себе все фотографии на память, если хотим.

Сузумеда наконец поднимает голову и снова трёт щёки. Самообладание возвращается к ней, и она улыбается.

— Извините. Так глупо вышло.

Бокуто без раздумий поддакивает, Сузумеда отшучивается, а Акааши смотрит на разложенные фотографии.

Той, на которой Бокуто расслабленно смотрит в камеру, уже нет, зато есть с Бокуто-победителем. Акааши смотрит на неё дольше, чем следовало бы, и пока Бокуто с Сузумедой не видят, задвигает её под фотографию запасного связующего.

Позже они снова прогуливаются по первому этажу, и Акааши думает: ну он-то почему поддался уколу дурацкой ревности?

— Что думаешь, Бокуто-сан? — спрашивает он, как только они выходят из класса с предсказаниями, в котором не обнаруживают ничего интересного. Бокуто сцепляет руки на затылке и смотрит вопросительно. — По поводу расследования. У тебя остались зацепки?

Бокуто поджимает губы, хмурится и неопределённо мычит, останавливаясь у открытого окна.

— Нет, — наконец выдаёт он и опирается локтями о нижнюю раму. Акааши поворачивается к окну спиной, чтобы можно было смотреть на Бокуто. — Получается, Сузумеда начудила, но всё же ни при чём.

— Давай по порядку, — предлагает Акааши.

Бокуто ерошит волосы.

— Утром Сузумеда удаляет электронные версии твоих фотографий. Чуть позже мы забираем напечатанные, я теряю их у себя в сумке. — Бокуто так погружён в размышления, что даже не тушуется из-за воспоминаний об оплошности. — Потом я их там нашёл, но тебе не говорил.

— Когда ты видел их в последний раз и когда понял, что они снова пропали? — Акааши кивает проходящему мимо знакомому.

— Когда… — Бокуто задумчиво кладёт подбородок на подставленную ладонь. — А-а, не помню… Мы тогда с ребятами виделись. А пропажу обнаружил после разговора в комнате студсовета.

Акааши кивает. Это они уже проходили.

— Это может быть кто угодно! Твой фанат, та девчонка из студсовета… Президент фотоклуба. Коноха.

— Почему опять Коноха-сан?

— Не знаю, — тянет Бокуто, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Подозрительный он.

Акааши решает не иронизировать по поводу того, что с «подозрительным Конохой» Бокуто каждый день играет в одной команде.

— Бокуто-сан, — говорит он вместо этого. — Нам нужно перезагрузиться.

Бокуто поворачивает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх, такой удивительно спокойный в приступе затишья. Акааши любуется им и пропускает мимо ушей вопрос.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — повторяет Бокуто.

— Заняться чем-то отвлечённым. Знаешь, как с подготовкой к экзаменам. — Бокуто кривится. — Полезно делать перерывы на что-нибудь другое и давать мозгу отдохнуть. Правильный ответ может прийти в фоновом режиме.

— Ты такой классный, Акааши, — улыбается Бокуто. И пока Акааши не знает, как на это реагировать и что делать с внезапным самодовольством, всколыхнувшимся в нём, добавляет: — И чем хочешь заняться?

— Мы же на фестивале. У нас куча вариантов. — Акааши прикидывает, куда бы он хотел сходить. Надо бы раздобыть программку.

— А что тебе вообще интересно? — почему-то с осторожностью спрашивает Бокуто. — Какие-нибудь сёги?

— Хм… Что-нибудь соревновательное, где можно победить, — говорит Акааши, и до него доходит смысл второй фразы. — Что… Я вообще не умею играть в сёги. Почему ты так подумал?

Вместо ответа Бокуто издаёт победный возглас.

— Акааши, ты лучший! — Бокуто стискивает его в объятиях. — Ты, оказывается, нормальный человек.

— Что это вообще значит, — мрачнеет Акааши.

Но воодушевившийся Бокуто уже идёт покорять фестиваль.

Они проходят с первого этажа до третьего, заглядывая во все интересные места, потом наконец достают программку и повторяют маршрут в обратном порядке, выискивая то, что пропустили.

Заканчивают они всё равно на третьем этаже, и снова останавливаются отдохнуть у окна. Бокуто жуёт печенье, которое Акааши выиграл в викторине.

— О. Снова эта мерзкая совень, — говорит Бокуто и хрустит печеньем, как попкорном. — Нападает на бедного первогодку.

Он вдруг перестаёт жевать и вываливается из окна по пояс. Акааши хватает его за ворот пиджака, хотя Бокуто крепко упирается ладонями в подоконник.

— Это же этот твой Тамагочи.

Акааши привстаёт на цыпочки, чтобы видеть двор.

Внизу и правда стоит Тамагучи. Вернее, приплясывает на месте, уворачиваясь от атакующей его Совушки.

Бокуто обрывает возглас и высовывается ещё дальше.

— У него твои фотографии! — вдруг выпаливает он. — Эй! — кричит он вниз.

Тамагучи поднимает голову, но тут же закрывает лицо рукавом. Совушка издаёт торжествующий клич.

— Бокуто-сан, — пытается утихомирить его Акааши. — Ты это с такой высоты разглядел?

— Это точно они. Я их где угодно узнаю, — нетерпеливо говорит Бокуто и несётся вниз по лестнице. — За мной, Акааши!

Но когда они прибегают вниз, ни Тамагучи, ни Совушки уже нет. Бокуто пристаёт к проходящим мимо, и только один говорит, что да, была тут возня, но куда они делись, не видел.

Бокуто чертыхается. Акааши пытается отдышаться.

— Бокуто-сан… Сколько… времени?

Тот смотрит на телефон, говорит «без пяти три» и поднимает озарившееся пониманием лицо.

Акааши кивает. Через пять минут начнётся полоса препятствий, в которой Тамагучи как раз собирался участвовать.

Когда они прибегают на место, гонка уже вот-вот готова начаться. Бокуто издалека пытается что-то кричать, но его заглушает болтовня Коми.

Добежав, Бокуто разворачивает Тамагучи за плечи к себе. Акааши останавливается рядом и собирается уже расспросить своего кохая обо всём, как совсем рядом раздаётся усиленный громкоговорителем голос Коми.

— Вы только посмотрите, кто решил принять участие в забеге! Капитан Бокуто и Акааши, его заместитель! А также их новый друг. Как тебя зовут? — Коми, словно бывалый журналист, протягивает к нему громкоговоритель, пока девушки из группы поддержки облепляют со всех сторон Акааши и Бокуто. Одна из них снимает пиджак с Акааши и прикрепляет ему на спину номер, то же самое проделывают с Бокуто.

— Та-тамагучи.

— Татамагучи, как думаешь, у тебя есть шансы победить наших спортсменов?

Тамагучи бросает взгляд на Бокуто: у того опасный прищур, прямо как у Совушки.

— О-очень на это надеюсь, — Тамагучи судорожно сглатывает и пытается отойти подальше, но Бокуто кладёт тяжёлую руку ему на плечо, притягивает к себе и ухмыляется.

— В этот момент у меня в голове крутится только одна мысль, — говорит он.

— Победа достаётся тому, кто вытерпит на полчаса больше, чем противник? — догадывается Акааши.

Бокуто непонимающе моргает.

— Что? Нет. Поймаем — шкуру спустим.

Тамагучи меняется в лице.

— Бокуто-сан, давайте просто выйдем из забега, — предлагает Акааши.

— Хей, он всё равно здесь, куда он денется. Так даже проще будет за ним следить, — фыркает Бокуто, так и не отпуская плечо Тамагучи.

Коми представляет остальных участников, на ходу придумывая им сильные стороны, толпа к его радости хохочет, отчего Коми расцветает.

— Я надеюсь, все готовы? Потому что традиционный ежегодный бег с препятствиями академии Фукуродани начинается прямо сейчас!

Звучит стартовый свисток, и Тамагучи сразу срывается с места, несмотря на то, что Бокуто так и не убрал руку с его плеча.

Они с Акааши стартуют одновременно.

— Первое испытание — прыжки в мешках!

Акааши чуть не пробегает мимо огромного мешка. Приходится резко затормозить, и от этого его неслабо заносит. Бокуто же сразу встаёт в мешок, но умудряется потерять равновесие, пока поднимает его к груди, и чуть не валится. Тамагучи уже прыгает к следующему испытанию.

— Поднажми, Акааши! — орёт Бокуто, не переставая улыбаться. Акааши знает, что он сейчас испытывает, ведь и сам полон адреналина, как и всегда рядом с Бокуто.

Уж в этот раз он ему не проиграет!

Бокуто очень забавно прыгает в мешке, как будто не успел надеть до конца огромный кроличий костюм, а взъерошенные волосы топорщатся так воинственно, что Акааши давится от смеха.

Пока что он отстаёт от Бокуто, а тот отстаёт от Тамагучи, хоть и совсем немного. Под конец этапа в мешках Акааши неудачно оступается, и его кренит вбок — падения не миновать. Но Бокуто ловит его за шкирку, рубашка трещит, верхняя пуговица отскакивает и теряется в траве.

Акааши благодарит Бокуто кивком, не тратя время на приведение себя в порядок, и они синхронно хватают скакалки.

— Нет, вы посмотрите на Тамагучи! С какой лёгкостью он преодолевает второй этап!

Тамагучи вырывается вперёд весьма прилично, и Акааши с Бокуто стараются не терять времени. Хорошо, что скакалки даются им легко, и к третьему заданию они приступают почти одновременно с Тамагучи.

— А теперь, дамы и господа, мы узнаем, у кого лучший пресс! Тамагучи показал неплохие результаты в предыдущих испытаниях, а вот здесь, кажется, безнадёжно отстаёт! А я напоминаю зрителям и участникам — нужно как можно быстрее сделать тридцать подъёмов корпуса!

Акааши укладывается на коврик, и его ступни сразу прижимает к земле девушка в спортивном костюме, одна из тех, что окружили их на старте. Тамагучи старательно кряхтит слева от Бокуто, а тот не может удержаться от смеха, глядя на его старания. Сам он поднимает корпус с такой лёгкостью, будто для него это не представляет никаких усилий.

— Неподражаемые девушки из группы поддержки помогают нашим участникам, — доносится из громкоговорителя совсем другой голос. — Ох, хотел бы я оказаться… Коноха, чтоб тебя, — перебивают его, — отдай громкоговоритель!

Акааши тоже не слишком-то тяжело, но он всё же не смеётся: лучше сэкономить силы и вложить эту энергию в скорость. Девушка считает вслух, поэтому можно не задумываться, Бокуто опережает его подъёмов на пять. Когда Акааши вскакивает, девушка, которая держала ступни Бокуто, тоже встаёт, но тот продолжает поднимать корпус, насмехаясь над Тамагучи, который еле преодолел отметку в двадцать.

— Хватит, Бокуто-сан, хватит! — со смехом окликают его девушки.

— Кажется, капитан волейбольной команды решил усложнить себе задание и сделал, как говорит его напарница, пятьдесят подъёмов корпуса! Это заслуживает отдельного восхищения и аплодисментов!

Зрители привычно скандируют имя Бокуто, а тот по обыкновению самодовольно улыбается. Его улыбка становится только ярче, когда он видит следующее задание. А вот Акааши бледнеет.

— О, ролики!

Они закрепляют ремни прямо на уличных кедах, девушки раздают им шлемы, и Акааши совсем плохеет, ноги разъезжаются. Бокуто поднимает его за подмышки и, поправляя шлем, затягивает потуже ремешок.

— Совсем не умеешь? — негромко спрашивает он, а у Акааши кружится голова.

Они стоят друг к другу вплотную. Шёпот Бокуто так близко, а выражение его лица переполнено заботой, и Акааши будто качает на тёплых волнах.

— Ага, — выдыхает он и прокашливается, отгоняя морок.

— Вы посмотрите на Бокуто и Акааши, какой командный дух! По всей видимости, он сильнее желания победить! — горланит Коми.

— Положи руки мне на плечи, — велит Бокуто. — Я довезу тебя до следующего испытания.

Бокуто разворачивается к нему спиной, Акааши хватается за его плечи и перед стартом наклоняется к уху:

— Бокуто-сан, ты такой крутой.

Уши Бокуто продолжают пылать и при пробежке с мячом, которая следует сразу после роликов. Акааши понимает, что на роликах они были слишком увлечены друг другом и совсем забыли следить за Тамагучи. Тот заметно вырывается вперёд, а на стометровке, последнем задании, так припускает, что Акааши не может поверить глазам.

— Ого! Вот это скорость! Интересно, что предпримут Бокуто и Акааши? Может, на этот раз Акааши потащит на себе своего капитана? — не забывает комментировать Коми.

Акааши бежит изо всех сил, спина Тамагучи мельтешит перед носом, рядом пыхтит Бокуто. Акааши не понимает, с кем соревнуется больше.

— Финишная прямая! Впереди неподражаемый Тамагучи! А за ним Акааши… Нет, Бокуто. Снова Акааши. Снова Бокуто! Они идут ноздря в ноздрю! Какая напряжённая битва, дамы и господа, кто же займёт второе место?

Тамагучи сметает натянутую ленту, девушки-болельщицы запускают хлопушки, а Тамагучи оглядывается и, видя взмыленных и раздражённых Бокуто и Акааши, только ускоряет темп.

— И второе место достается Акааши Кейджи!

Акааши задерживается на финише, но времени на принятие поздравлений нет. Бокуто несётся за Тамагучи, Акааши бежит следом, Коми комментирует их продолжающуюся гонку…

Тамагучи запинается и кубарем катится по траве. Акааши припускает к нему.

— Жив? — падая на колени, спрашивает он.

Тамагучи кивает, пытается подорваться, но Бокуто прижимает его к земле. На его шее красуется медаль за третье место.

— Не убежишь? — Тамагучи отрицательно мотает головой, и Бокуто ложится и смотрит в небо. — Кто бы знал, — тяжело выдыхает Бокуто, — что твой кохай из волейбольного клуба такой шустрый.

Акааши переводит дыхание.

— Потому что он не из волейбольного клуба, — он стирает со лба пот, не сводя глаз с Тамагучи, — а из клуба лёгкой атлетики. И кстати… я тебя победил! — Акааши ликующе поднимает руку.

— Эй, это нечестно! Кто тебя на роликах катил всю дорогу?

— Победил, победил, — улыбается он.

— Акааши! — со знакомым возмущением жалуется Бокуто.

— Да, Бокуто-сан? — шире улыбается Акааши. Бокуто закатывает глаза и неразборчиво бурчит под нос.

Наконец отдышавшись, Бокуто встаёт на четвереньки. Ему, по всей видимости, лень вставать, поэтому он прямо так нависает над несчастным Тамагучи:

— Ну и что мы будем с тобой делать? — грозно вопрошает он.

— Сначала мы отойдём в сторону и куда-нибудь сядем, — пресекает его нападки Акааши. — Иначе могут подумать, что мы тут дерёмся.

— Но Акааши, — возмущённо шепчет Бокуто, — так у меня не получится его, — он выразительно двигает бровями, — запугать.

— Вот и хорошо.

Они отряхиваются и идут к трибунам стадиона. Бокуто больше не держит Тамагучи, но идёт позади и не спускает с него глаз.

На трибунах он усаживает Тамагучи, а сам нависает над ним, упирая руки в бока. Акааши смахивает с сиденья рядом листья и тоже садится.

— Рассказывай! — велит Бокуто. Тамагучи втягивает голову в плечи. — Когда ты украл у меня фотографии? В комнате студсовета, да, когда я потерял бдительность?

Акааши чувствует усталость, поэтому не вмешивается. Он просто смотрит на Бокуто: тот очень крутой, когда изображает грозного дознавателя.

Правда, наводящие вопросы наверняка мешают чистоте допроса. Надо будет поискать что-нибудь на эту тему.

— Но я ничего не крал, — Тамагучи переводит взгляд. — Акааши-семпай, я их нашёл.

Акааши пожимает плечами.

— Не увиливай! Тебе не удастся меня обмануть. — Бокуто тычет пальцем у него перед носом. — Ты скрытый извращенец. И фетишист. Мечтаешь об Акааши, — тут происходит небольшая заминка. Акааши приподнимает брови, но Бокуто быстро возвращает себе уверенность, — с тех пор, как увидел его.

— Я не извращенец! — горячо возражает Тамагучи и даже привстаёт над сиденьем. — И я не крал эти фотографии, я их нашёл!

На лице Бокуто отражается недоверие. Тамагучи встречает его взгляд уверенно, и недоверие переходит в страдание.

— Где? — спрашивает Акааши.

Тамагучи оборачивается на него, и упрямый взгляд сменяется виноватым.

— Под скамейкой.

Акааши с Бокуто переглядываются.

— Во внутреннем дворе? Между корпусами? — уточняет Акааши, и Тамагучи несколько раз кивает.

На том самом месте, где они наткнулись на приунывшего Коноху.

— Они в таком прозрачном пакете были. Лежали у ножки, незаметно.

Бокуто, запустивший пятерни в волосы и пропускавший их между пальцами, вдруг останавливается.

— Красивые фотографии, правда? — медленно начинает он.

Тамагучи поджимает губы и кивает.

— И почему же ты не отнёс их в стол находок? Ведь между обедом, когда ты освободился, и гонкой прошло где-то два часа.

Тамагучи замирает, его лицо вытягивается. Он бросает умоляющий взгляд на Акааши, но тот не планирует ему помогать.

— Я-я собирался, — бормочет Тамагучи. — Я как раз шёл туда, но… Меня завербовали на участие в полосе препятствий.

— А вот и нет. — Торжество Бокуто, кажется, можно трогать руками. — Когда мы пересеклись в кабинете студсовета, ты сказал, что собираешься, — он делает упор на этом слове, — участвовать сам. Очевидно, что ты лжёшь!

— Но я… хотел… — пытается защититься Тамагучи и краснеет, понимая, что пойман.

— Также очевидно, что хоть ты и не похититель, всё равно преступник, — продолжает Бокуто. — А преступник должен понести наказание. — Акааши не успевает опомниться, как он заявляет: — Я конфискую автограф Акааши.

Тамагучи пытается воспротивиться, но когда понимает, что Бокуто не шутит, обречённо лезет в карман спортивной куртки, к удивлению Акааши, достаёт оттуда немного помятую фотографию, ту самую, из средней школы, и не глядя отдаёт. Бокуто тут же прячет её.

— И остальные фотографии тоже, — требует он.

— Их у меня нет, — бормочет Тамагучи.

— Что значит нет?

Тамагучи тушуется и, кажется, злится.

— У меня их… — окончание фразы он проглатывает, поэтому Бокуто приходится переспрашивать. — У меня их отняли! — повторяет Тамагучи.

— Кто? — Бокуто закатывает рукава, демонстрируя, что кто бы это ни был, он готов с ними разобраться. Акааши с ним солидарен.

Тамагучи прокашливается:

— Сова.

Тут до Акааши доходит, что злится Тамагучи на себя самого. Бокуто ругается под нос и смотрит на него даже сочувственно.

На прощание Акааши хлопает Тамагучи по плечу и напоминает, что он победил в соревновании, а это уже причина не падать духом. Тот вздыхает и наконец-то снова улыбается.

— У вас очень страшный капитан, — говорит он Акааши. — Он хулиган, да? Надеюсь, он вас не обижает.

Акааши смотрит в спину Бокуто, который широкими шагами направляется «задавать этой воровке перцу», и коротко улыбается.

— Я слышал ваш разговор, — заявляет Бокуто, когда они возвращаются за пиджаками. — Кто бы говорил насчёт хулигана.

Акааши уточняет, о чём он, и Бокуто настойчиво говорит:

— Ну фотография. Из средней школы, — он хлопает себя по карману, и Акааши вспоминает, что в самом деле выглядит на ней как раздолбай. Далась Бокуто эта фотография. — Ты был хулиганом, да? Ничего, — добавляет Бокуто почти нежно. — Я не осуждаю.

Чтобы не разрушать атмосферу, Акааши не говорит, что когда этот снимок был сделан, он всего лишь защищался. Он прибережёт это для какого-нибудь момента откровений.

Совушку они так и не находят.

Они проверяют вольер, внутренний двор, третий этаж — везде, где видели её сегодня. Какой-то первогодка сообщает, что она засела у школьных ворот и пугает прохожих, но там они её тоже не застают.

За соревнованием, допросом, поисками Совушки они не замечают, что уже вечереет и первый день фестиваля подходит к концу. Бокуто пребывает в странном настроении: он то печально замолкает, то улыбается так тепло, что у Акааши сжимается сердце.

— Я хотел кое-что купить, — вспоминает он и тянет Бокуто за собой.

Прилавки во дворе поредели: кто-то свернулся ещё до закрытия. Наверное, у них всё раскупили.

Сузумеда стоит поодаль и разговаривает, видимо, с подругой. Широфуку и Коноха переругиваются.

На их прилавке фотографий уже совсем мало, в основном это второй состав. Уровень монеток в банке внушительный, но строчка для волонтёра под фотографией Совушки так и пустует.

Когда они подходят, становится ясно, что Широфуку с Конохой просто спорят, ждать ли закрытия или сворачиваться прямо сейчас. Причём оба говорят о том, чтобы сворачиваться, но разными словами. Широфуку выглядит усталой.

— О, это же наш великий следователь, — расплывается в улыбке Коноха.

— Знаменитый детектив, — подхватывает Широфуку.

— Что, цепочка умозаключений привела тебя к разгадке, — Коноха понижает голос и напускает важности, — тайны пропавших фотографий?

Бокуто смотрит на него снисходительно.

— Я всё выяснил.

— И? Кто же вор?

— Я, — недовольно признаётся Бокуто. — И ещё фанат Акааши.

— Хотя не совсем, — вставляет Акааши.

— И, наконец, одна пернатая старуха.

Широфуку осуждающе качает головой.

— Зачем ты так о сенсее.

Непонимающее лицо Бокуто разглаживается, он резко оборачивается туда, куда она смотрит, и втягивает голову в плечи. По двору властно прохаживается Такигава-сенсей. К счастью, разговора она не слышит.

— Да я о Совушке, — морщится Бокуто.

— Ну всё, — тянет Коноха. — С фотографиями можно попрощаться.

— К тому же это фотографии Акааши, — многозначительно добавляет Широфуку.

Пока Бокуто пикируется с ними двумя, Акааши проверяет, на месте ли припрятанный снимок.

Фото радующегося победе Бокуто на месте. Акааши берёт его, придерживая за края.

— Ха! — торжествует Коноха, замечая это. — Всё-таки мои распродали раньше твоих!

Бокуто возмущается, что она просто неудачно лежала, и кто вообще задвинул её под другую? Но замолкает, когда Акааши невозмутимо достаёт монетку в сто йен, кладёт её в банку, а фотографию забирает себе.

— Акааши, — совершенно по-особенному выдыхает он, не обращая внимания на толкающих друг друга локтями Коноху и Широфуку.

Акааши, конечно, изображает невозмутимость, но на самом деле он смущён. И надеется, что Бокуто не решит обниматься прямо здесь.

— Подожди, Бокуто-сан, — останавливает его Акааши, когда тот всё-таки вытягивает руки. — Нужно ещё кое-что сделать.

Он берёт ручку и в пустующую строку под фотографией Совушки, предназначенную для волонтёра, вписывает свое имя.

Бокуто смотрит на него со смесью ужаса и восхищения.

— Акааши Кейджи, укротитель сов, — улыбается Широфуку.

— Акааши Кейджи, тот ещё мазохист, — вторит ей Коноха.

— Акааши Кейджи, — говорит Бокуто так просто и многозначительно, глядя на него, что Акааши вдруг ощущает себя беспомощным. И очень счастливым.

Широфуку решает, что смысла стоять до победного нет, а остатки фотографий можно будет распродать завтра перед актовым залом («Тогда и отдадим тебе приз, Акааши», — строго добавляет она). Поэтому они начинают собираться, скручивают плакаты, снимают скатерть. Коноха уходит выяснять, куда вернуть стол, а девчонки подхватывают всё остальное: Широфуку забрасывает на плечо шесты с растяжкой, кладёт нераспроданные фотографии в карман, свободной рукой прижимает к боку банку с выручкой. Сузумеда подхватывает складные стулья, под мышками у неё свёрнутая скатерть и плакаты. Они уверяют, что помощь им не нужна, и бодро направляются в клубную комнату.

Акааши не настаивает, потому что слышит пронзительное карканье. Позади школы кружат вороны, чёрными пятнами выделяясь в закатном небе, и он спешит туда, а Бокуто идёт следом.

Подозрение оправдывается.

По всему двору за школой разбросаны обрывки фотографий и перья, цветные клочки фотобумаги бликуют на солнце. Посреди всего этого недовольно хохлится Совушка.

Выдранные перья в основном чёрные, хотя пёстрые совиные тоже попадаются. Акааши присаживается перед Совушкой на корточки.

— Ты подралась из-за моих фотографий. — Он проводит ногтем по её лбу, разглаживая пёрышки. — Довольно глупо, в твоём-то возрасте. Но смело. Спасибо.

Совушка шагает ближе и жмурится.

— Старая ты драчунья. Держишь в страхе всё вороньё, да? — На этих словах она вытягивает шею, подставляя её под ласку.

Акааши гладит её, пока нависшая над ним тень не становится совсем несчастной, а молчание — совсем выразительным.

— Только не говори, что ревнуешь меня к сове, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто возмущённо вздыхает и уходит бродить между обрывков, выуживая их из травы и пытаясь собрать хоть одну целую фотографию, пока Акааши обматывает руку пиджаком. На этот раз Совушка забирается на предплечье безропотно: видно, устала за день, полный приключений. Даже сквозь несколько плотных слоёв Акааши чувствует её когти.

Закатное солнце заливает всё оранжевым: и волосы, и руки. Лучи расчерчивают лицо Бокуто, и он кажется потусторонним. И ужасно красивым.

О чём Акааши ему и сообщает.

Бокуто поднимается с корточек и шагает к нему, касается плеча. Он встаёт против солнца, и его волосы вспыхивают, а лицо пропадает в тени, но Акааши всё равно видит, какое оно серьёзное.

Подойти ещё ближе друг к другу им мешает Совушка: она начинает возмущённо хлопать крыльями, цепляясь когтями за Акааши, а Бокуто чертыхается и размахивает руками в ответ. Акааши чувствует разочарование, словно его лишили чего-то важного. Но когда Бокуто перестаёт задирать сову, и та успокаивается, перебирая лапами и бодая мягким лбом плечо Акааши, он смотрит на Бокуто и понимает: не лишили.

Всё самое важное только начинается.

— Давай отнесём её наконец в вольер и…

Бокуто кивает.

В живом уголке никого нет. Акааши ссаживает Совушку на подложенную для неё ветку и закрывает вольер, чешет на прощание шейку. А когда они с Бокуто уже собираются уйти, за спинами раздаётся скрежет. Совушка долбит защёлку клювом и ковыряет когтем.

Раздаётся щелчок, и дверца медленно открывается. Совушка встряхивается и крутит головой.

Акааши переглядывается с Бокуто. И на что он только подписался?

— И что тебе не сидится, — вздыхает он, запихивая Совушку обратно в клетку. Та вскрикивает, разворачивается к нему спиной и шагает куда-то вверх по ветке.

— Наверняка ей скучно, — говорит Бокуто, проявляя неожиданное сочувствие. — Мне на её месте было бы невероятно скучно.

Акааши через прутья вытягивает с пола вольера веточку и вставляет её поперёк дверцы, для надёжности фиксируя замок.

Бокуто вертит головой, осматриваясь по сторонам. Слышатся голоса и музыка, но так отдалённо, что становится ясно: здесь, кроме них, никого нет. Солнце золотит окна и заливает помещение тёплым светом.

Акааши просовывает руки Бокуто под пиджак и обнимает горячие бока. Бокуто обхватывает его шею ладонями, и от их жара по плечам стекают мурашки.

— Целоваться в школе — ужасно безрассудно, Бокуто-сан, — говорит Акааши и прижимается к его губам.

Где-то продолжает играть музыка, а у них так тихо, словно где-то проведена черта, отделяющая один мир от другого. Они целуются, и Акааши обнимает Бокуто так крепко, что кажется, будто в груди стучат сразу два сердца.

Губы у Бокуто сухие. Акааши обмирает от того, как он трогает ими углы рта, подбородок, целует щёки и невесомо прикасается к шее. Так легко, но удовольствие от этого такое яркое, что Акааши прошибает этим контрастом. Хочется, чтобы Бокуто сделал так ещё, хочется самому сделать так же, хочется объяснить, что Акааши чувствует от этого и от Бокуто вообще…

— Бокуто-сан, не надо, — Акааши прокашливается, возвращая и голос, и самообладание. — Не здесь.

И в этом «не здесь» звучит такое жаркое обещание, что Акааши немного плывёт от осознания, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Взгляд Бокуто такой… настойчивый, упрямый, такой ощутимый, что его трудно выносить. Но Акааши выносит, как выносит и всего Бокуто.

Хотя выносит — не то слово. Акааши его любит.

Акааши, загипнотизированный этим взглядом, тянется за ещё одним поцелуем. И они снова целуются, пока что неуверенно, узнавая друг друга заново, так приятно и так горячо, что забывают дышать.

Бокуто делает паузу, шумно вдыхая воздух, и они на мгновение замирают, глядя друг другу в глаза. А потом Бокуто закидывает локоть ему на плечо, притягивает к себе и смеётся. Акааши тоже смеётся ему в шею.

От этого смеха черта тишины разбивается, и два мира сливаются в один.

Совушка тихо ворчит где-то под потолком.

С остальной командой они встречаются во дворе, где совсем недавно стоял их прилавок. Коноха и Коми впихивают друг другу забытый скрученный плакат. Коноха говорит, что слишком устал, чтобы идти куда-то ещё, а у Коми сел голос, и он сипит в ответ. Они спорят друг с другом и по очереди просят Сарукуя не ржать, на что тот отвечает, что и не думал.

Появление Бокуто вносит ещё больше сумятицы, и Акааши вежливо отбирает у семпаев плакат.

На подходе к клубной комнате он запоздало вспоминает, что у него нет с собой ключей. Но оказывается, что комната открыта. Акааши вертит в руке трубку плаката, подходя к темнеющему провалу комнаты, и, едва взглянув на него, отскакивает к стене.

Мысли лихорадочно крутятся в голове. Что делать: зайти ещё раз, позвав их издалека? Тихо уйти? Но что тогда делать с плакатом?

Акааши случалось пару раз заставать целующиеся парочки, и в таких случаях он спокойно извинялся и уходил. А сейчас его не покидает ощущение, что он увидел что-то совсем не предназначенное для чужих глаз.

Неужели дело в том, что в клубной комнате в двух метрах от него целуются Сузумеда и Широфуку? И в том, что Широфуку блаженно жмурится, а её пальцы поглаживают позвонки под забранными волосами Сузумеды?

Акааши слышит голос кого-то из них, а затем весёлый смешок Широфуку. Мотает головой, прогоняя из головы картинку, и бесшумно уходит. Плакат он кое-как запихивает в свой шкафчик для обуви, мнёт края, но это лучше, чем поставить девчонок в неловкое положение, просто оставив его под дверью.

Хорошо, что Бокуто не пошёл относить плакат вместе с ним.

Внезапно всё встаёт на свои места: и странная неловкость Сузумеды во время допроса Бокуто, и почему она не могла просто попросить у девушки из фотоклуба скопировать нужные фотографии: подумаешь, влюбилась в одноклассника…

А ей, оказывается, вовсе не одноклассник был нужен. И, оказывается, она последовала совету Бокуто и в самом деле не стала затягивать до февраля.

Акааши не удерживается от улыбки: не только у них с Бокуто сегодня всё сложилось хорошо.

Пока Акааши ходит, все уже собираются у ворот, и девчонки тоже. Коноха донимает Бокуто тем, что его фотографии распродали быстрее, но Широфуку его осаживает:

— Вообще-то самыми первыми раскупили фотографии Вашио. — Вашио хмыкает, а Широфуку пожимает плечами: — Молчаливые великаны сейчас в моде.

— Всё равно это было не совсем честное соревнование, — говорит Сарукуй. — Всё-таки не было фотографий Акааши.

Сузумеда трёт большим пальцем подбородок, припоминая что-то, и виновато улыбается:

— Его фотографий никто и не спрашивал.

Акааши дёргает плечом: ему всё равно. К тому же в итоге Бокуто достаётся самая-самая его фотография, эксклюзивнее не бывает.

Они переглядываются, Бокуто ухмыляется, и Акааши понимает: они оба сегодня получают что-то большее, чем фотографии друг друга.

— Куда они в итоге делись? — интересуется Коми.

— Были растерзаны в бесславной схватке, — отмахивается Бокуто и закидывает локоть на шею Акааши. — Мы решили не возвращаться в общежития сразу и сходить поесть, пока совсем не стемнело. Ты с нами?

— Конечно, — отвечает Акааши. Широфуку торжествующе вскидывает кулаки.

— Я же говорил, он с нами! — отвечает Бокуто то ли Конохе, то ли Сарукую.

— Кстати, — говорит Сузумеда, когда они выдвигаются, и роется в сумке. Покопавшись, она достаёт фотоаппарат. — Смотрите, что мы нашли в клубной комнате.

Она передаёт фотоаппарат Акааши, через плечо тут же заглядывает Коноха.

Акааши включает просмотр, и первая же фотография, которую он видит, это они с Бокуто и Совушкой. Тот самый момент, когда они наконец нашли её за школой. Совушка хлопает крыльями, Бокуто с открытым ртом машет руками, а на лице Акааши застыло предельное безразличие.

Акааши фыркает.

Он листает дальше. Фотографии идут в обратном порядке: вот они бегут за Тамагучи, несколько снимков с полосы препятствий, Коноха и Коми отбирают друг у друга громкоговоритель, девчонки сидят за прилавком…

— Кто-то весь день нас снимал, — озвучивает его мысли Сузумеда.

— Что значит кто-то? — настораживается Бокуто. — Фотоаппарат чей?

— Клубный, — отвечает Широфуку. — Но утром с ним ходил Коноха.

— Точно, — вспоминает Коноха. — Только я его тогда же где-то оставил и забыл.

Они ненадолго замолкают, и Бокуто выбегает вперед, останавливая всех.

— Вы знаете, что это значит? — самодовольно говорит он. — Знаете? Это же новое дело для Бокуто Котаро, великого детектива!

Сарукуй с Коми, не скрываясь, фыркают. Коноха выгибает бровь:

— Спорим, я решу его в два счета? Нас фотографировал ты сам. Случайно, — он обводит всех взглядом. — Ну вот, я сэкономил вам целый день расследований.

Бокуто сердито вскидывает подбородок.

— Ну всё. Капитанской волей вы все наказаны. За издевательства над капитаном. Особенно ты, — он тычет пальцем в Коноху. — И ты. И ты, — тычет поочерёдно в Коми и Сарукуя. — И ты за компанию, — в Вашио.

Лицо у Вашио вытягивается, и девчонки хохочут. А когда Бокуто поворачивается к ним спиной, так и излучая обиду и осуждение, сжимают его с боков: Широфуку слева, Сузумеда — справа.

— А ты знаешь, что почти все твои фотографии раскупили девушки из группы поддержки? — вкрадчиво говорит Широфуку.

— И все красавицы, — вторит с другой стороны Сузумеда. — И все спрашивали про «удивительного Бокуто-сана».

— Правда? — недоверчиво переспрашивает тот.

— Да-да. И все говорили, что ты очень хорош.

— И замечательный капитан.

Широфуку тычет его пальцем в бок.

— Ну давай, капитан. Всем плохо, когда ты злишься. Акааши страдает.

— Акааши очень страдает, — подхватывает Акааши.

Бокуто оборачивается через плечо и оттаивает.

— Капитанской волей отменяю наказание, — снисходит он и крепко прижимает девчонок к себе за плечи. — А теперь — идём есть!

Все нестройным гулом поддерживают его, и Бокуто, окрылённый, летит вперёд, и Акааши поспевает следом.

День получился такой насыщенный, дурацкий и весёлый, в чём-то нелепый. Акааши бежит, моргая от попадающих в глаза лучей заходящего солнца, и чувствует себя очень-очень счастливым.

У него есть лучшая на свете команда.

И Бокуто Котаро, единственный и неповторимый.


End file.
